Hank (Dumbo) (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's second spoof of Dumbo. Cast *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dumbo *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Mrs. Jumbo *Scooby Doo (from Where Are You!) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as The Ringmaster *Harvey Beaks as Mr. Stork *Puffa (from TUGS) as Casey Jr. *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Matriarch (Elephant 1) *Agnes Johnson (from The Loud House) as Catty (Elephant 2) *Vanilla (from Sonic) as Giddy (Elephant 3) *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Prissy (Elephant 4) *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob), Dizzy (from Bob the Builder), Penny Ling (from Littlest Pet Shop), Starfire (from Teen Titans), and Madame Zabinga (from Wubbzy) as The Other Female Elephants *Robotnik Jr. (from Sonic) as Smitty/Skinny The Bully *Verminious Snaptrap (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Joe The Janitor *Robots (from Sonic) as The Clowns *Various Villains as The Pink Elephants *Boots the Monkey as Jim Crow *Tico the Squirrel as Glasses Crow *Benny the Bull as Fat Crow *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Preacher Crow *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Straw Hat Crow *Various Characters as Wild Animals Movie Used *Dumbo (1941) Footage Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable﻿ *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Digby's Disaster *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes A Friend *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Emily's Easy Job *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision The Amazing World of Gumball Season 1 *The DVD *The Responsible *The Third *The End *The Spoon *The Painting *The Ghost *The Gi *The Kiss *The Party *The Robot *The Goons *The Sock *The Genius *The Poltergeist *The Mustache *The Date *The Club *The Wand *The Ape *The Car *The Curse *The Microwave *The Meddler *The Helmet *The Fight Season 2 *The Remote *The Knights *The Fridge *The Job *Halloween *The Treasure *Christmas *The Bumpkin *The Flakers *The Authority *The Hero *The Tag *The Game *The Limit *The Castle *The Tape *The Plan *The World *The Finale Season 3 *The Kids *The Puppy *The Recipe *The Name *The Gripes *The Vacation *The Allergy *The Mothers *The Password *The Procrastinators *The Shell *The Mirror *The Man *The Pizza *The Lie *The Question *The Friend *The Oracle *The Safety *The Spoiler *The Nobody *The Downer *The Egg *The Money Season 4 *The Return *The Others *The Signature *The Check *The Sale *The Parking *The Routine *The Comic *The Origins: Part One *The Origins: Part Two *The Signal *The Love *The Nest *The Night *The Roots *The Blame *The Detective *The Fury *The Compilation *The Disaster Season 5 *The Rerun *The Choices *The Test *The Fuss *The Copycats *The Outside *The Vase *The Box *The Console *The Grades *The Heist *The Singing *The Worst *The Deal *The Nuisance *The Line *The List *The News *The Puppets Season 6 *The Rival *The Vegging *The Father *The Faith *The Candidate *The Shippening *The Brain *The Parents *The Founder *The Ad *The Ghouls *The Silence *The Factory *The Possession *The Master *The Future Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Sonic *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic Harvey Beaks Pilot *Bad Seeds Season 1 *Pe-Choo! *The Spitting Tree *The Finger *The Negatives of Being Positively Charged *The Rentl Bike *Anti-Valentine's Day *Nightclub Night *The Rebel *Harvey's First Scar *A Tail of Les Squirrels *The Nature of Nature *Princess Is Better Than You *Old-Fashioned Dade *Someone's Stealing My Stuff *Comet Night? (1) *Comet Night! (2) *The Almighty Foo *The Ghost Problem *The Sleepover's Over *Certified Babysitter *Fee's Haircut *Harvey's Favorite Book *Dad Band *Foo's Panic Room *A Day of No To-Do *Recipe for Disaster *Randl's Scandl *King of Pranks *Night Maid *Icky Chicky *Buds Before Studs *Le Corn Maze ... OF DOOM! *Harvey Isn't Scary *Harvey Fights Kratz *Yampions *Barkball *Junior Squealers *The Storm *Steamgate *Yeti Ready *Terrybear *Bark Kart *Wade Is Cooler Than Dade *King of the Castle *Foofee *Why Are You Even Friends? *Alone *Foo Shoes *The Punishment *Arbor Day *Double Digits *Fee and Foo's First Birthday Season 2 *The New Bugaboo *The Case of the Missing Pancake *Kathy with a K *Harvey's Pet *Fee's Pyramid *Life Debt *The Feelings *Bag of Naughty *Steampunks (1) *Steampunks (2) *Mr. and Mrs. Borks *Operation Peanut Butter *Little Littlebark *Repo Fee *Stalemates *Technoscare *It's Christmas, You Dorks! *Rockbark Rocks *Ocean Promotion *Jeremy: Defender of the Forest *Princess Harvey *The Split *The Dade *Secret Gordon *The Unknown Comic *The Blister *The Bad Seed *The Ballad of Muesli and Jangles *Floo-id *Hug Life *On the Fence *The Late Late Afternoon Show with Harvey Beaks *The Grunicorn *Photo Finished *Squashbuckling *Later, Dingus *Hair to Help *Break the Lake *The Amazing Harvey *Princess Wants a Mom *Rage Against the Michelle *Grand Motel *Missing Harvey *Leaf It to Kathy *A Child's Guide to Surviving in the Wild *The End and the Beginning *Robotnik, Jr. *Sonic the Matchmaker *Hero of the Year *Sonic's Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch A Queen *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort (Sonic Underground) *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home Is Her Castle *Artifact *Head Games *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *Six is a Crowd *Beginnings *No Hedgehog is an Island *Harmony or Something *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction TUGS *Munitions *High Tide *Up River Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) The Loud House Season 1 *Project Loud House *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Dance, Dance Resolution *The Price of Admission *Study Muffin Season 2 *Making the Grade *Frog Wild *Shell Shock Season 3 *Roadie to Nowhere *Fool Me Twice *Teachers' Union *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Absent Minded *Predict Ability Spongebob Squarepants Season 1 *Boating School *Hall Monitor *Sandy's Rocket *Scaredy Pants *Sleepy Time *Valentine's Day *Texas Season 2 *No Free Rides *Band Geeks *Krusty Love *Procrastination Season 3 *The Bully *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Doing Time *Snowball Effect *Party Pooper Pants *New Student Starfish *The Sponge Who Could Fly *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler *Pranks a Lot Season 4 *SquidBob TentaclePants *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Wishing You Well *Driven To Tears *Best Day Ever Season 5 *Boat Smarts *Picture Day Season 6 *Nautical Novice *Boating Buddies *The Krabby Kronicle *Ditchin' *Pet or Pests *Truth or Square Season 7 *Growth Spout *SpongeBob's Last Stand *Summer Job *Hide and Then What Happens? Season 8 *The Hot Shot *Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Squid *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Demolition Doofus *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! Season 9 *Patrick-Man! *Bumper to Bumper *Tutor Sauce *What's Eating Patrick? *SpongeBob LongPants *Larry's Gym *Married to Money *Salsa Imbecilicus Season 10 *Whirly Brains *Code Yellow *Burst Your Bubble *The Getaway *Feral Friends Season 11 *Spot Returns *No Pictures Please *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Teacher's Pests *Sanitation Insanity *Don't Feed the Clowns *Drive Happy *My Leg! *Plankton Paranoia *Appointment TV *Girls' Night Out Shorts *SpongeBob & You Save the Big Blue *How to Party Like SpongeBob *You Know You're From Bikini Bottom When... *Plankton's Diary: Plankton's Evil Plan *Green Stuff Rap Movies *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (2020) Bob the Builder Season 1 *Scoop Saves the Day *Bob Saves the Hedgehogs *Pilchard in a Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis and Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Spanner *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Match *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clocktower Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Court *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud and Squawk *Trailer Travis Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *One Shot Wendy *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob and the Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob on the Run *Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals the Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob and the Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley and Eskimo Bob Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Removal Service *Lofty and the Rabbits *Lofty and the Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg and Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley to the Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud the Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Spud the Pilot *Bob and the Badgers *Bob and the Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load *Dizzy the Sheepdog Season 8 *Bob the Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Racing Muck *Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Spud and the Doves *First Aid Molly *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard Season 9 *Scoop the Disco Digger *Bob the Farmer *Lofty the Artist *Spud's Statue *Pilchard and the Field Mice *Trix's Pumpkin Pie *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair Littlest Pet Shop *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Animated Shorts 1 *Season 3 Episodes *Animated Shorts 2 *Season 4 Episodes Teen Titans Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies Wow! Wow! Wubbzy *Season 1 Episodes *Specials *Season 2 Episodes T.U.F.F. Puppy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Gallery Hank.PNG|Hank as Dumbo Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson as Mrs. Jumbo Scooby Doo in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Scooby Doo as Timothy Q. Mouse Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as The Ringmaster Harvey beaks NTLTCVIP Orange Glove Chor.png|Harvey Beaks as Mr. Stork TenCentsPuffaUpRiver.png|Puffa as Casey Jr. ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png|Lady as Matriarch It's_Agnes_Johnson.png|Agnes Johnson as Catty (Elephant 2) Mother's day vanilla.png|Vanilla as Giddy (Elephant 3) Pugwash-TheodoreTugboat.png|Pugwash as Prissy (Elephant 4) Mrs Puff.png|Mrs. Puff, It'sDizzyStopMotion.png|Dizzy, Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling, Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png|Starfire, Madame-zabinga-wow-wow-wubbzy-91.1.jpg|and Madame Zabinga as Other Female Elephants Robotnik-Jr._nb.png|Robotnik Jr. as Smitty/Skinny The Bully Snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap as Joe The Janitor Eggman's robots.png|Robots as The Clowns Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg|Various Villains as The Pink Elephants Boots Swinging (2).png|Boots the Monkey as Jim Crow Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico the Squirrel as Glasses Crow Benny001.gif|Benny the Bull as Fat Crow Dora boots and azul by hubfanlover678-d9uedc6.jpg|Blue as Preacher Crow Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey as Glasses Crow Hanna-Barbera Characters and.jpeg|Various Characters as Wild Animals (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Hank (Dumbo) Part 1: Main Title/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" *Hank (Dumbo) Part 2: "Puffa Jr."/Harvey Beaks Brings A Delivery To Nicole Watterson *Hank (Dumbo) Part 3: Hank's Appearance *Hank (Dumbo) Part 4: "Song Of The Roustabouts" *Hank (Dumbo) Part 5: The Parade *Hank (Dumbo) Part 6: Their Loving Time/Playing Hide And Seek *Hank (Dumbo) Part 7: Robotnik Jr. Makes Fun of Hank/Nicole Goes Wild *Hank (Dumbo) Part 8: The Gossips/Scooby Doo's Appearance *Hank (Dumbo) Part 9: Scooby Meets Hank/Dr. Eggman's Idea *Hank (Dumbo) Part 10: Inside Dr. Eggman's Tent *Hank (Dumbo) Part 11: Pyramid Of Pachyderms *Hank (Dumbo) Part 12: The Aftermath *Hank (Dumbo) Part 13: The Clowns/Scooby Almost Forgets *Hank (Dumbo) Part 14: "Baby Mine" *Hank (Dumbo) Part 15: "The Big Boss For A Raise"/Scooby Gets The Hiccups/The Bucket *Hank (Dumbo) Part 16: Scooby Gets Drunk/"Pink Elephants On Parade" *Hank (Dumbo) Part 17: Meet Boots And His Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Hank (Dumbo) Part 18: The Hard Life For Sunshine/The Magic Feather *Hank (Dumbo) Part 19: The Flight Test/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) *Hank (Dumbo) Part 20: The Big Surprise/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Final) *Hank (Dumbo) Part 21: End Credits Trivia *Puffa will be pulling a coach, a coal car, a flatcar, a slate car, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Lady will be running light throughout the entire movie. *Blue will be running light throughout the entire movie. *Huey will be running light throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs